1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beds and more particularly pertains to a new bunk bed assembly for providing a place for people to sleep.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beds is known in the prior art. More specifically, beds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,298; U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,716; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,877; U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,751; U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,654; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,726.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bunk bed assembly. The inventive device includes a plurality of generally vertically extending elongate columns that are spaced apart and oriented in a generally rectangular configuration. Each of the columns has upper and lower ends and a transparent peripheral sidewall extending between the ends. The peripheral sidewall of each of the columns defines a bore through the column. A pair of spaced apart upper and lower bunks extend between the columns.
In these respects, the bunk bed assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a place for people to sleep.